maxisfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wormulon
Hey Wormulon!! Hey Wormulon!The picture templates on the content page are eaay-i just made a picture in paint then added headers and pics from spore.com and the spore wiki. Congratulations!! You are now a Bureaucrat on the Maxis Wiki! HerbisoarEmpire 18:16, 22 February 2009 (UTC)HerbisoarEmpire Welcome back! Welcome Back to Maxis Wiki!!:)-User:HerbisoarEmpire 20:32, 9 March 2009 (UTC)HerbisoarEmpire Hi! Hi I'm new here. I am Jacob from the Sims Wiki. I edit about the Sims which is apart of the Sims so just saying hello. I won't be editing here but i'll talk to you if you'd like :) ArchieAndrewfan3001 01:47, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi again! I've decided that I will start editing around here as this wiki needs help and a good cleanup! So my goal is to make it to 100 contributions! I hope you'll be more active than you regularly are. From Jacob ArchieAndrewfan3001 00:33, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi again! Anyways.....I have the Sims 1 and all expansion packs, The Sims 2 all expansion packs and stuff packs, and The Sims 3 with World Adventures. Plus I have Sims City 3000 and Simcity 4. I also have Spore (Who doesn't!). I have Simgolf, but it isn't as fun as it used to be. I also have Mysims on Wii and DS. I REALLY LIKE MAXIS GAMES! ArchieAndrewfan3001 01:21, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello Wormulon! Hello! I have seen this wiki and it is pretty good! So I will start helping out as soon as I can! A.P. Freeman 19:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! I will promise to help out more! Once again, Thank you! A.P. Freeman 23:31, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Deletion I saw some images some vandals uploaded, and I can't bear to look at them again. Check the upload log for the "pain" images and please delete them, then delete OluapPlayer's and Zagorian's talk pages. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:27, April 18, 2010 (UTC) i'M SO SORRY! IT'S BEEN WAY TOO LONG! I completely forgot this wiki, but, I promise to edit some more! Author 20:58, April 18, 2010 (UTC) New skin I did a new skin, although I'm not totally sure it's the best, what do you think? I obviously need to add the Maxis logo tho :3TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 17:13, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Updating I updated our games infobox, I'm not quite down finishing articles but I'll finish off tomoz and get everything else done :D--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 18:41, October 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hang on... I'm tired of this argument too, and i totally agree with you that 99c may start laughing, and it is becuse i was tired of it that I said that i really can't be asked, but I may as well: here's a few examples- #here #An example on my Q&A blog which is deleted #here (an example of where MM did as well) #Other examples where whatever I say he just backlashes then you or MM help him And this isnt just disagreeing with points of view, this is favouritism- if Um wants to be an admin h'd know about how ton chck CONTRIBUTIONS and SEEING WHAT HAPPENED before assuming i was responding for a personal thing I'm sure it wasnt intentional from either of you but I felt intimidated and i was just bored of the argument repeating itself as well as being treated like my opinion doesnt matter an like I havent sorted out worse stuff than the 99c issue before--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 14:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) You have gifts This isn't tobiaswolf, but I here that guy's awesome. I gave you a chance, and you blew it, prepare yourself for massive spamming. -The commissioner Well A vandal removed content from all our pages lately. I'm guessing it was 99c (he's banned for a year). I reckon we should keep an eye out; 99c is using Maxis Wiki as a way to 'get back at SporeWiki' just like he used Spore Create.--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 11:38, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Wow Something I was completely oblivious of happened on this wiki apparently. Studies and whatnot have pushed my schedule, plus being active on other wikis, like Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki (Which used to be a dead wiki). I apologize again for this, and I will start becoming active again. The wiki just needs a few ads, and new look. Maybe, this could happen. If we could align ourselves with other Maxis wikis. This could become a key to opening up the wiki to new measures. I will look into anything new and whatnot, and edit once again. --Archie 12:47, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about this, but for some reason, I am still banned from SporeWiki. Even the other IP addresses are blocked right now. This is the only way I know how to tell you. :When did this start happening? According to the logs, you are officially unblocked. I also don't see any message stating you have a global ban by Wikia on your account (which would of course block you everywhere). Do you have any notifications by Wikia when you browse SporeWiki? It sounds to me like there is some other problem blocking your ability to edit, in which case I would suggest you email Wikia using , because there is nothing I can do about that. --Worm ul 19:14, May 17, 2017 (UTC)